1. Technical Field
The application relates to the field of lighting apparatus, and more specifically, to integrated lighting apparatus and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Application Data
As the developing of the technology to integrate the light emitting devices and other components, how to adopt the light emitting diodes (LEDs) in various apparatus becomes an interesting topic because of LED's small size and low power consumption which are suitable for many applications. At present, the packaged light-emitting diodes are integrated with an external control component such as PCB circuit board for the main body, and then illuminates when the LED is controlled and driven by the external control. However, the integration device is too large to meet the current requirement for the electronic products which is light, thin, short, small, and have the extendable module applications.